Always Six Behind
by kstar97
Summary: Starfire feels as though she is always in last place because of Robin. R&R!
1. Always Six Behind

A/N: Wow I haven't done a Robstar poem in a long time. I actually got inspired to write this poem when my friend said, "I'm always six behind," while playing Foosball and losing against my very good friend. Isn't that weird? Anyway this is written in Star's POV and if I get enough reviews I might write Robin's side of the story. Well hope you enjoy! R&R!

-kstar97 :D

Always Six Behind

I'm always six behind

I'm never in first place

I'm never "top dog"

I'm never the best

You are

Do you know how it feels to be six behind?

No you don't because you are always the best, "top dog", and in first place

But it feels as though no one loves you

Like you are not wanted

In last place

Valueless

Worthless

Empty

Hollow

And most of the time depressed

Why do you choose yourself to be in first and me in last?

Do you not like me?

Am I that worthless?

Unappreciated I feel

Because I'm always six places behind you

You have friends

I have friends

But your friends seem to acknowledge you

But my friends seem to not accept me for who I am

I am invisible to you

Even if I am a right beside you

And still you always seem to push me six steps behind yourself

When I touch you,

You back away immediately and tell me to never touch you again

I do not know why

Is it because I am ugly?

Do I have some sort of disease?

You shut me out

You don't talk to me anymore

It seems as if you don't want me

But I want you

I want to be loved by you

I want to be held in your strong arms

I want kiss you

Hug you

But I cannot because you treat me like I am six places behind you

You use to like me

Have I grown up ugly?

What happened to our friendship?

And the ones I had with my other friends?

Did you convince them to not like me?

What have you done?

You are a monster now

You destroyed me

You destroyed our friends

Only so you could be the best, "top dog", and in first place

Honestly

How could you hurt someone like that?

You have broken me

Just to push me six behind

And I hate you for that

I hate loving you

I hate you

I cannot see you anymore

I need to leave

I'm going away

And never coming back

I hope in my new home

I hope I will not be six behind everyone

I hope I will be the best, "top dog," and in first place

I'm going to be the best

And you are the one that taught me how to be that way

I will never be six behind anyone ever again…

-Fin


	2. Never Put First

A/N: I meant to put this up earlier but I didn't get around to it because of camp and being tired from kindergartners. Well anyway this is Robin's side of the story. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Never Put First

Finally she is gone

I feel no need to put her six places behind anymore

After she hurt me

I could not let her be first anymore

She had kissed another man

In front of me

She didn't realize how I felt about her

I loved

Worshiped

Appreciated

Respected

Cherished

Her

When she cheated on me

I didn't feel like I was first in her life

I didn't feel important

I hadn't been put first

Before this man

I couldn't control my anger

So I broke up with her

I never told her I loved her

I never told her what I saw

But it doesn't matter

She didn't tell me either

I saw you kiss him

And you looked like you were in bliss

You never looked like that when I kissed you

And the worst thing is

You acted like nothing ever happened

I couldn't put up with it anymore

Never being first in your eyes

So I pushed you six places behind me

And made you feel worthless

And I forgot you like you were yesterday's news

I didn't want to look at you

Talk to you touch you

Kiss you

Hug you

I didn't want to do anything that had to do with you

When you hurt me

And made me feel stupid

Well… I just didn't like that feeling

And so I put myself first

Manipulated our friends to come to my side and not yours

I hurt you

And feed off your pain

Your hurt

And now that you're gone

I feel bad

I want you to come back

I want to love you again

And put behind the past

I promise not to hurt you

I promise to love you

And I especially will not put you six places behind me

You will be first

I don't need to be put first

God I love you and I'm sorry

Now I wish I could have talked it out with you

Instead of hurting you

I wish you would come back

So I could hold you in my arms

Kiss you senseless

And hug you to death

I promise when I find you

I will never leave your side again

And never leaves six places behind

And I never want to be put first again

-Fin

R&R and maybe I will get motivated enough to actuallty write Starfire "cheating" on Robin! Hope you enjoyed it!

-kstar :D


	3. Cheated of Love

A/N: Wow this is my first oneshot and the final/third installment of Always Six Behind. Um... this is how Starfire cheated on Robin. Red X is a little creepy so no need to tell me because I know. Well... anyway enjoy and please review after your done reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**_Cheated Of Love_**

**Starfire's POV**

I was sitting in an ice cream parlor waiting for the greatest boyfriend in the world, Robin. He was kind and helped me understand Earthly ways. As I waiting for him a strange guy comes over and says, "Hey Cutie, you here alone?" Once he said "cutie" I knew who it was.

"Red X?" I question.

"I knew you would recognize me, Cutie," he said smirking at me. "So anyway, what is such a pretty lady doing here alone?" he said taking a seat next to me moving closer and I move farther.

"Well I am waiting for my boyfriend. He should be here any moment."

"Oh well I can entertain you while you're waiting," he said putting around me. As soon as he puts his arm around me I immediately jump up from my seat.

"Do not touch me," I say angry hoping it will scare him away and leave.

"Aw come on now, I was just being friendly. And I know good little Starfire would use her starbolts in an ice cream where everyone is watching you," he said moving closer. I know he is right. If I were to shoot him in the ice cream shop and knock him out it would look like I was the villain. It would hurt the Teen Titans reputation and I know Robin would no longer like me.

"Go away," I say ready to break into tears.

"Now Cutie, I will never go away until I get what I want."

"What do you want?" I say scowling at him.

"I want you to dump bird boy and start dating me instead."

"Never."

"Okay if you insist. How about a kiss?"

"Not in a million years, X."

"No kiss, no go," he says taunting me. I cannot kiss him it would be cheating, wouldn't it? I do not want to but he will not go away if I don't. I pull a fistful of shirt in my hand and bring his lips close to mine and kiss him. All I can think about while I'm kissing him is Robin and how he won't walk in on us. I was wrong and he did. I pull quickly to see Robin is no longer in the doorway. I start crying and say to Red X, "Are you happy now? You have just ruined everything! Get away from me!" I try to break free from his grip but he is too strong. "Let go of me!" I scream.

"Now you don't really mean that. Forget about bird boy and concentrate on me."

"Never!" I say finally breaking free of his grip and running out the door to find Robin. "Robin! Robin!" I shout frantically. I keep looking until I no longer have the energy and go back to the Titans Tower, tears running down my face. As I enter the Tower Cyborg asks, "Hey Star, where's Robin?" And I cry even harder and run to my room crying myself to sleep.

**Robin's POV**

I walk into the ice cream shop to see my girlfriend kissing another man. I am in utter shock and run out of there in a hurry. I cannot believe she would kiss someone else. I hope onto my R-Cycle and drive off. I don't know where I'm going but I know it is somewhere far from her. I arrive at the carnival we went right before she got attacked by probes and her sister came. I am in a terrible mood and go on the Ferris Wheel remembering the night where she told me Earth was amazing. It sure isn't amazing now. I feel cheated of love. I mean why would she even do that? I mean its Star but whatever I don't care what explanation she has for me. I'm done. I'm done with her. Done with her naivety and everything about her. She really hurt me.

I ride back on my R-Cycle and quietly arrive into the Titans Tower. As I thought I was quiet enough I was caught by Cyborg.

"What did you do to her man?" he said.

"I didn't do anything to _her, _she did it to _me_."

"Yeah right. We know your anger can get pretty bad. Its okay you can tell me. I wont tell anyone, promise."

"I swear I didn't do anything! Now leave me alone!" I said trying to get past him.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Fine! You want to know what happened!" He nodded. "Alright so I walk into the ice cream parlor for our date to see her kissing another man! Okay there that's what happened and I stormed out of the room."

"Oh…" he said looking puzzled.

"Yeah so can I go to bed now, it's been a long day."

"Sure but how do you know she kissed him and not the other way around?"

"Well because she had her hand fisted into his shirt."

"Oh well, goodnight," he said looking utterly confused as I headed to my room I lie awake thinking of how to break up with her tomorrow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning I came out into the living room to see three sets of eyes staring at me. I just act normally pouring my coffee into a mug and retreating to my room to escape the awkward silence. As I walk to my room I can hear sniffles coming from Starfire's room. I want to go in and comfort her and tell her it is alright but it's not. She cheated and she deserves it. I walk into my room and look at the paper work awaiting me. I think about if she were here she would bother me into not doing and go out with her.

At noon I come out of my cave and into the living room to get a snack. I walk into the main room and now not three pairs of eyes are staring at me, it is now four. Starfire is still crying about us. Feeling brave I decide it is time to tell her we need a break. "Star, can I talk to you?" She nods and stands up to come out in the hallway with me.

Immediately she starts talking. "Robin I'm so sorry. He was just and I couldn't stop it. I had to."

"Stop talking Star," I say over her voice. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes and I think it is very hard to say no to that face. "Starfire I think we need to take a break. I think it is just better for the team and us. We both knew this was going to last long. I did enjoy being with you for a year though but I think we need to break." After a long silence, she finally speaks.

"Robin can't I explain. I didn't mean to. I'm serious. Please just let me tell you my side of the story."

"No Star, it's over."

"But Robin what about the team. How will we manage seeing each other every day?"

"I guess it's just something we will have to live with. I knew it would be a bad idea to date a team mate. This is what I feared. Well I guess this is it." I say turning my back on her but she pulls me into a tight hug and whispers, "I hope we can still be friends."

I pull back and reply, "I don't think so." And I return to my room and place her six places behind me until she finally leaves and I no longer feel cheated of love.


End file.
